Yeet Him Into The Sun
by Rzen
Summary: In which Shouto does something bad, Midoriya is happy, Uraraka may be a serial killer, and Endeavor is never heard from again. Part 1 of The Horribly Fun Adventures of Class 1-A (Crack)


I have to thank my great friend, Verassi (who has some great fics on here), for inspiring this odd crackfic.

* * *

"I hid the body. Now what?"

Shouto spluttered, uncharacteristically flustered, and whipped around to face Midoriya, who had snuck up behind him while he was lost in his thoughts. "What-what do you mean?" He cast his eyes towards their other classmates to make sure that no one had heard them, but the room was empty of everyone except them. The others had left while he was spaced out. "There's no body," he barely managed to squeak out.

Midoriya blinked at him. At length he spoke, "It's a game…You know someone starts with the line 'I hid the body now what' and the other people makeup some kind of story."

"That's a game?" Shouto said, flabbergasted.

"Yeah," Midoriya laughed, "I guess it's kind of odd, but it can be funny. You could pretend it's Endeavor."

Shouto's heart stilled. "Why would you think that Endeavor is dead?"

Midoriya frowned at him. He's not being suspicious is he? How could Midoriya know?

"Todoroki, are you okay? You look pale…Well, paler than usual." He sound worried. Play it cool, Shouto. Play it cool.

"I killed Endeavor."

Way to play it cool, Shouto.

* * *

"Holy crap, you really killed him."

"Yup."

They were standing back behind the dorms now. He had panicked this morning, and had thrown Endeavor in the dumpster, not yet sure what to do. Which lead to the current situation of the two of them staring into the garbage at his body.

"You chose a good spot for him," Midoriya laughed. Shouto scowled into the dumpster with incomprehension. "He is trash."

Shouto almost— _almost—_ laughed at that. He couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face though.

"Soooo," Midoriya started, turning to look at him, "do you have a plan?"

He was honestly surprised Midoriya hadn't asked why he had done it, he was sure that that was where he was going. Shouto looked away from the body to meet his gaze, "None whatsoever." His tone was completely flat.

They both turned back to look at Endeavor.

"What are you guys looking at?"

Both of them whirled around in a flurry of fear and panic. Uraraka stood several feet behind both of them perplexity pasted on her features. She took a cautious step towards them, and when they didn't move to stop her she continued towards them, tilting her head in confusion at their weird behavior.

Shouto shot Midoriya a desperate look when she pushed passed, only to receive a helpless shrug.

For several long minutes Uraraka stared down at Endeavor. She didn't say anything, and her face had turned neutral.

Slowly, she turned to Shouto. "Did you clean all of it up?"

He blearily blinked at her in confusion. "Clean what up?"

"The mess from," she gestured towards the body, "that."

He gave her a wary nod as an answer.

"Good." Her expression twisted and turned dark with cruelty. "Then we yeet him into the sun." She placed a hand on Endeavor's head without a care in the world for how gross it smelled and how gross it was already starting to look. They all watched as Endeavor's body floated out of the dumpster, and continued up and up and up until it was a speck in the sky.

When they could no longer see it, Shouto and Midoriya turned to look at Uraraka. With a shadowed look still in her eyes, she told them in complete seriousness, "None of you are ever to speak of this again. We don't know what happened to him. Okay?"

Both fearfully nodded.

Her usual sweet look was back so quickly it gave Shouto whiplash. "Great! I'll see you both tomorrow then," she chirped, before skipping away, and out of sight.

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after—except Endeavor, he doesn't deserve happiness—and they never looked at Uraraka the same way again. Midoriya kept telling Shouto that he was pretty sure she was a serial killer. Shouto didn't doubt it.


End file.
